


Sun and Moon

by MunchyMoon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daniel is clingy', David is dense, I have no idea what to do with this, I'm not really a writer, M/M, everyone is just confused, god AU, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchyMoon/pseuds/MunchyMoon
Summary: The sun and moon gods raise and set the sun and moon. They've always been though of as soulmates but when a generation of sun and moon gods create national  threats everyone is afraid of the sun and moon meeting again.





	Sun and Moon

Every time the Earth had a sun and moon god nothing bad happened, but then disaster struck as the new generation sun and moon where introduced to each other they hadn’t gotten along. 

They had fought and had horrible views of each other. The moon was always cold and icy the sun always bright and warm. There was never jealousy involved before, but the current moon was envious. He wanted the warmth instead of the icy cold he always felt.

The sun tried to negotiate but it ended in war. The moon, Damian, had covered the world in ice and an endless cold. He wanted them to feel the everlasting feeling of nothing good, and soon the sun had burnt out and everyone had found out by the sun losing hope they would have to murder the moon. A brave warrior had, terrified of the future, killed the moon. 

And now the sun and moon should never meet again. The new moon looks so much like the old one, no one wants a hopeless cold world again. So the new moon is locked in containment and the sun hasn’t been revealed to the public.

The moon was named Daniel at 6 years old and he was currently in an electric chair being shocked relentlessly. All he had done was spill a drink. He had accidentally elbowed it at the table. The cleaning ladies got mad if he spilled stuff so he froze it. He was begging them to stop, but they wouldn’t. And now he was walking back to his room/jail cell.

He hated his job he hated his caretakers, he hated the sun. Daniel didn’t even know the sun he just felt like the sun has it… easier. But he also wanted to meet the sun he wondered what gender the sun was. He hoped he was a boy, Daniel likes them more.

At age 10 Daniel realized he was stupid, he wasn’t supposed to feel. He was useless, only good for raising the moon. He couldn’t do anything right. But recently things have been… different. Someone new has been controlling Daniels prison. And they’ve been telling about Zeemuug and the galactic confederacy. 

At age 16 here he was face blank and emotionless. The cold was like a blanket as he looked at everyone who had worked here. There was blood and kool-aid. They have all ascended everything was almost peaceful. He started walking straight toward the exit, stolen keys in hand.

Everyone was stupid but Daniel was not.

 

David’s life was okay he had a beautiful happy family but his mother had become ill and breathed her last breath. So now David was left with his horrible father, who blamed him for her death. He would do anything to get away. But he had a job to raise the sun (and a horrible fear of the current Moon.) So David stuck with the position he was in.

As of now though, school was killing him. He was trying but his schoolmates were bullying him for being more girly than manly. Which was definitely not true!

Also the moon was different (not the person but the actual one in the sky.) It didn’t light up, or have crescents it was just always dark. Some people were mad about it but David was… concerned? He knew the last Moon had been unstable but the new one was different, right? He wondered if the Moon’s life was better than Davids.

But David couldn’t say that! Some families barely ate! But then he’d seen the news, the mass murder. 250 people dead. The Moon was nowhere to be found and the only people who really knew him were dead. There was files and pictures. But when the police looked into it they found signs of occult and forced religion.

Which meant that the Moon was probably apart of the cult and the mass poisoning had something to do with the cult.

Which meant that the Moon had likely murdered 250 people. Some stabbed and mostly poisoned. The police said it was some kind of social event.

Everyone was terrified of the earth becoming cold once again.

 

Daniel was hungry and cold but he always was wasn’t he? But now he was helping others ascend. He was finally becoming useful. But of course it didn’t always go well, stabbing people wasn’t his favorite, it made a mess. And stained his white attire. And no one even knew who he was. The most recent picture they had of the Moon was when he was like, 11. 

He was just finishing up at his most recent camp anyway. Camps are the best place to help others ascend. His group was lovely as well, all great worshipers of Zeemuug. And now he had seen an ad for a new camp ‘Camp Camp.’ So here he was waiting to be interviewed. 

He wasn’t allowed to feel but he was at least allowed help kids ascend.

And then he met the prettiest person ever.

Of course hiding emotions was his specialty but he was practically bathing in heat, which was scary because Daniel has never felt heat before. Ever. So here he was trying to be professional, but also seducing but this guy was just to fucking dense.

So after flirting for practically the whole day. He decided that either David was straight or not interested at all. So Daniel ignored the fact that he felt so much colder now and instead did what he did best help kids ascend. Oh and then they had a singing battle, where Daniel called David a nobody, they were never going to be together. 

Good things never happen to Daniel anyway. That thought was instantly backed up as he drank his own fucking poison.

Daniel is an idiot.

Because he soon learned that David had forgiven him and now they were here in the hospital room and but Daniel’s professional attitude was still enforced, he wasn’t an idiot. (Yes he is.)

 

David was pretty okay with what was happening right now. When he had first visited Daniel he thought that he would be attacked or brainwashed like the campers said. But instead he got an unprofessional dork. Like seriously unprofessional. He was ranting about not being able to eat ice cream and dairy and how it was the deepest pits of hell.

“I swear it’s worse than being cold all day every day! I’m not the biggest fan of sweets but like ice cream was my only comfort food. It’s cold and so am I and there’s so many flavors!” David swore he would tell Daniel that ice cream without dairy exists but he didn’t want to.

Plus seeing Daniels slightly flushed was nice. That’s when David suddenly realized Daniel was always red in the face around him. So… was Max… right? Was Daniel actually hitting on him? That's also when he realized he would probably need to set the sun soon but he reeeaaally didn’t want to leave Daniel but duty calls. So he wished goodbye to a confused and sad Daniel (Daniel was super clingy all of a sudden David had no idea why.)

Also he may or may not have left Gwen alone with the campers and may or may not feel horrible about it.

 

Daniel needed to escape this hospital. The place was annoying and he was scared that he was raising the moon wrong. He couldn’t even look out the window because of how his room is placed. And now ever since he met David the moon has been lit, David himself told him. And Daniel really wanted to tell him he was the Moon. But not in the hospital where there could be cameras.

But David really nice and Daniel was really clingy so no one really knew what would happen. But he was fully prepared to beg David to break him out.

 

David thought this was stupid. Yes he knew about the cult but why break him out? But then he got a lengthy explanation (with a lot of neck cracks) about how someone will probably notice him soon.

David needed a plan first. He could have the kids help or maybe he could just walk out with Daniel?

News flash: David couldn’t walk out with Daniel. They’d tried it but a doctor got mad, so that was a no. 

So now David had Daniel in his arms bridal style trio being helpful for once. The moon would rise soon. He told Daniel to go to sleep but the man seemed to be wide awake, infact his eyes seemed to start glowing more blue when they got closer to the exit. And then he starred in the complete opposite direction where the sun sets. He lifted his arms and he started whispering the words David knew so well and then he realized ‘Oh my god Daniel is the moon’ on repeat. He almost dropped Daniel in the process. 

He also realized he had the terror trio all staring straight at Daniel. Who looked passed out now that the moon has risen. As David laid Daniel in the passenger seat. And tried to ignore the oddly quiet trio in the back. Until they bursted with questions:

Is he actually the moon?

Is this a prank?

You have to be shitting me. (Not really a question but it’s Max.)

Does he ever actually feel warmth or is he just forever cold?

Is he cold blooded?

Can he shoot ice from his hands or his eyes?

This was hopeless. But as soon as they got to camp he instantly sent Max, Nikki, and Neil to bed. And soon he was laying Daniel in the room David cleared for him. 

Everything was okay after that, the sun and moon were reunited and everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer but thanks for reading! And if you like this Au than you can use to to write your own stuff I don't care
> 
> You don't even have to credit me, if you like the idea of this AU than you can write stuff for it because I probably won't


End file.
